Tarcona
by C774411
Summary: Un pueblo devastado. Emma karitch de 17 años, vive en santiago, su vida tiene un cambio repentino cuando se muda a la isla de torac y conoce a jake jorke, quien producira un cambio en su punto de vista y lo que es magia y dolor.


**Tarcona**

_Un pueblo devastado…_

**Capitulo 1: Malas noticias y un cruel adiós.**

_El mundo en el que vivimos es indescriptiblemente enorme. Nacemos, crecemos, maduramos, nos enamoramos, nos casamos, tenemos hijos, nuestros hijos crecen y tienes más hijos y nosotros pasamos a ser abuelos para finalmente que nuestro fin nos alcance y descansemos en paz. __**Pobre aquel que desafíe esta forma de vivir y aquel que la desafíe deberá atenerse a las consecuencias**__. Durante este largo camino el frio nos rodea pero también, la calidez de una gran amistad podría hacer este camino más luminoso y hermoso. Hoy escribo esto para decirte que la amistad es algo muy valioso y es una necesidad. No es opción. Aun así, esta ley social es desafiada._

_En este enorme universo hay muchas cosas que desconozco, que felizmente aceptaría recorrer. Pero aun así mi vida no es suficiente para recorrerlo entero ya que nadie conoce el universo completo. Por esto se le dice que es inacabable._

_Todo movimiento, cada cosa que hacemos tiene una consecuencia, y si no te atienes a ellas, no mereces vivir._

_Estos eran mis pensamientos antes de conocerlo a él…_

_Pero eso no era todo…_

**Prologo:**

_Hay cosas que no podemos creer._

_Hay cosas que creemos imposibles o simplemente lo convertimos en un sueño futurista._

_Hay cosas que observamos y no entendemos, pero ¿alguna vez hemos intentado unirnos como uno?_

_Muchas veces la respuesta es __**no.**_

_Pero yo conozco un caso de unión, y no es exactamente una relación perfecta, pero es una unión y también es la misma persona que me hizo ver con los ojos y no con las manos._

_Jake Jorke._

_¿Cómo te describirías a ti mismo si no sabes cómo verte?_

_Simplemente le preguntas al otro como te ve._

_¿Pero realmente importa cómo te ven por fuera, o deberías aprender a verte por dentro?_

_¿Cómo saber si me estoy viendo bien o si simplemente es la ilusión de lo que sueño ser?_

_Es algo difícil de responder. Simplemente se sabe. Tú sabes cuándo mientes y cuándo no. Tú sabes lo que crees y lo que no crees. Y yo sé lo que soy._

_Aprenderlo es difícil si no lo llevas en la sangre, pero la forma no es pelando por aprenderlo. Pero aprenderlo no es imposible. Piensa en lo que haces y ganarás más de lo que haces sin pensar._

_Vive tu mundo y quédate con lo que tienes, puedes vivir otro mundo por conocimiento y ambición o puede vivir __por__ otro mundo. Puedes vivir para darles a otros. Aprende eso y no abra más aprendizaje. __**El conocimiento será completo.**_

"¡Mamá!"

"¡¿Qué pasa Emma?"

"¡Bájale el gas al calefón!" Después de un momento grito de nuevo… "¡Listo!"

Soy Emma Karitch Wenso, hija del jefe de una empresa… claro podrá ser un empresario, pero para mí es el mismo padre que avergüenza a toda niña… Me refiero a mi papá Felix Karitch… el decidió casarse con mi madre pero eso es otra historia… y realmente no es algo que me agrade contar… vivo en un lugar no muy reconocido por grandes naciones como Estados Unidos, pero aun así saben que existimos… o por lo menos eso creemos… Mi país natal y actual país donde vivo es Chile, mi casa está ubicada en su capital, Santiago.

La empresa de mi padre no es muy exitosa pero hacen bien el trabajo y no cobran caro… algo difícil de encontrar en estos días, con tanto problema…

En mi casa todo es perfecto a excepción de dos cosas, cuyos nombres deben ser destacados con un numero al peor y al mejor… el segundo puesto se lo gano mi endemoniado calefón, que al construir mi casa tuvieron problemas al instalarlo y eso termino en mi ducha. El que gano el primer lugar se llama Tom, no es muy común tener un lobo de mascota, pero tampoco es común que te salve uno. Este lobo tiene una larga historia conmigo pero lo que más lo destaca, es el caos que provoca… entre ellos una estampida de perros.

En fin… aquí estoy, duchándome para un día más de tortura.

"¡Emma, vamos a llegar tarde!"

"¡Por mi estaría bien faltar un día al colegio!"

"¡Buen intento!" Grito mi mamá desde el primer piso… normalmente es la misma pelea en la mañana… gritos del segundo piso al primero. _Lo usual_.

Cerré la llave y el agua caliente dejo de salir de la llave. Rápidamente me envolví en la toalla para conservar el calor, y obviamente para no morirme de frio. Me Salí de la ducha y me lave los dientes.

Caminé del baño a mi pieza y me vestí con el uniforme de colegio (Camiseta blanca, Blusa Blanca, Corbata azul, falda gris, calcetines grises, y zapatos negros.) de invierno.

Fui al baño por segunda vez, me cepille el pelo y corrí a tomar mi bolso porque si no llegaría tarde.

Con mi bolso cruzado entre mi hombro y mi cintura, me subí al auto.

"Emma cada vez tardas mas." Dijo mi mama intentando sonar enojada, pero se notaba algo de humor en su tono.

"Lo siento…" Realmente no lo sentía, y eso fue claro en mi tono ya que no soy muy buena para mentir.

"Para la próxima no vas a la fiesta." Dijo esta vez realmente enojada.

"No puedes… Ya pagaste." Dije yo en mi defensa pero al parecer no la convenció mucho.

"¿Quieres ver de lo que soy capaz?" Obviamente no iba a aceptar su desafío.

"No gracias…" Le dije entre risas.

"No entiendo de que te ríes…" mi mamá dijo frunciendo el ceño.

"Am… Ayer la cena de papa… desapareció…" Le intente decir entre risas.

"Si, ¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Bueno… Tom, se comió su cena…" le dije y ella comenzó a reírse también.

"Tu papá dijo que si había sido Tom otra vez, tendrías que llevártelo al colegio."

"Pe-"

"GRRR…" Un gruñido se escucho desde el asiento de pasajero.

"¿Tom?" Pregunte algo sorprendida.

"Asumí que había vuelto a ser Tom el que había comido la cena de tu papá, asique lo eche al auto para evitar que te salves del castigo."

"Pe-"

"GRRRR" Tom volvió a gruñir esta vez sonando mas juguetón.

"¡TOM! ¡LOBO MALO, NO TE COMAS MI CARTERA!"

"Mamá no le grites, solo esta jugando." Dije en defensa de Tom. "Ven aquí peludo."

Tom se paso hacia adelante y se echo encima mio. Yo me tuve que correr ya que el es mas largo y la mitad de su cuerpo quedó fuera. Comenze a acariciarlo recordando lo que me había hecho la ultima vez. "Hey, no me vayas a llenar de pelos otra vez."

Tom solamente movio la cola en respuesta.

A Tom lo tengo desde que nací, que son aproximadamente 16 años, casi 17. Realmente no me explico cómo es capaz de vivir tanto pero eso no importa, ya que mientras este conmigo, todo estará bien.

Por un viaje de trabajo de mi papá fuimos al polo norte. Mientras yo dormía un ladron entro en mi pieza, yo de inmediato me puse a llorar y el ladron se asusto y me rapto. Mi mamá escucho mi llanto y corrió a mi pieza. Vio la ventana abierta y asumió que me habían raptado. Corrió para salir de la casa en la que nos quedábamos.

Siguiendo mi llanto mi mama encontró al ladron.

El ladron vio a mi mamá y se echo a correr. Mi mamá corrió detrás del ladron dos kilómetros, pero por accidente se callo y el ladron tomo ventaja para escapar.

Cuando mi mamá se logro levantar, un lobo blanco que iva caminando con su cachorro vio al ladron y lo atacó. El lobo apunto al cuello del ladron, parte que mordió exitosamente pero el ladron saco un cuchillo y se lo enterro en el corazón. En no más de un minuto ambos murieron.

El pobre cachorro quedo abandonado por lo que mi mamá decidió adoptarlo. A pesar de que pudiese ser peligroso, era lo minimo que podía hacer para agradecerle al lobo haberme salvado.

"Emma, despierta ya llegamos."

"Diez minutos mas…"

"No. Apurate que se forma fila y luego me tardo una hora en salir de aquí."

"Ya voy." Saque al peludo de encima y me limpie los pelos que me dejo, le puse la cadena y comenze a caminar hacia mi pesadilla… El colegio.

"¡Emma tu vale de almuerzo!"

"Ya lo tengo."

Cuando estaba parada en la entrada del colegio, me di vuelta y me di cuenta que mi mejor amiga, María venía llegando.

"Hey Emma, vamos juntas." Me dijo maría sonriendo mientras corria para alcanzarme.

"Hey, ¿Cómo vas con tu Beagle?"

"Anoche se comio mis pantuflas de conejo… se cree perro cazador. Lo hubieses visto gruñirle al saco y luego saltar arriba de mis pantuflas." Suspiro y acaricio a Tom. "No es educado como Tom."

Me reí de su mala suerte que no era muy diferente a la mía… "Si Tom fuese educado, no estaría castigada por que se hubiese comido la cena de mi papá." Esta vez fue el turno de ella para reírse "¿Estudiaste para la prueba de física?"

"No." Ella nunca estudia pero siempre tiene buenas notas. "Tampoco estudie para esta, pero yo se toda la materia porque puse atención en clases, no como alguien que jugaba con el lápiz." Me reí al recordar ese dia… el lápiz termino en la cara de la profesora y yo en inspectoria "O esa vez que pusiste el teléfono pegado al techo y llamaste al teléfono…" también reí con esa. El teléfono lo había puesto en el techo arriba de la pizarra para asustar a la profe. Si, logre asustarla pero el teléfono que puse tenia grabado mi numero y me mandaron a inspectoria.

"Pero yo si estudio-"

"Y te la pasas en inspectoria… es más, cada vez que te envían la inspectora te tiene una revista para que leas."

Llegamos a la sala y lo primero que hice fue apoyarme en la estufa. Tom quien estaba tiritando, se enrollo y se echó al lado mío.

A medida que iva pasando el tiempo, más gente llegaba. En mi curso eramos diecisiete mujeres y veinte hombres, en un total de treinta y siete alumnos, siendo el curso más pequeño del nivel ya que todos tienen de cuarenta a cuarenta y tres alumnos.

Llegó nuestra profesora jefe y anoto algunos anuncios en la pizarra. Se fue y llego el profesor de matematicas. En matematicas, ciencias, música, educación física, física, ingles y biología me va bastante bien, pero en educación física no tanto. Además me inscribí en un taller "Vida a la antigua" es una clase de supervivencia mas que nada.

Luego que termino matematicas salimos a recreo ya que había ocupado las dos primeras horas (pedagógicas).

"Emma ¿Me acompañas al baño?" pregunto una de mis amigas.

"Si, pero dame 3 segundos para amarrar a tom." Los animales estaban prohibidos en el colegio pero Tom era un caso especial porque había salvado al rector de unos ladrones. No se exactamente lo que paso pero lo que recuerdo fue que Tom se había escapado y al dia siguente en el colegio el rector me regreso a Tom.

¿Cómo iba a adivinar yo que Tom al escaparsé iba air por ahí salvando gente como lo hiso su madre?

El dia pasó volando y la prueba de física fue bastante fácil.

El ultimo timbre sono y por fin salimos de clases. Apenas llegue al estacionamiento vi el auto blanco que me correspondía. Subi a Tom de pasajero y yo me subí de co-piloto.

"¿Mamá puedo conducir a casa?"

"¿Tienes permiso?"

"No… pe-"

"Pero nada. Cuando cumplas 17 y saques tu permiso te dejo."

"Falta un mes."

"Entonces en un mes va a ser."

Bueno al menos mañana es la fiesta en cada de Tim.

"Mamá, mañana es la fiesta y no puedo hacerme cargo de Tom."

"Está bien, yo me hago cargo de Tom."

"Gracias."

Por fin iba a poder salir sin que Tom me estuviese causando problemas.

Llegamos a mi casa y lo primero que hice fue entrar a mi pieza y cambiarme el uniforme.

Tome mi guitarra y comenze a tocar una canción que yo había compuesto.

Pase alrededor de una hora y media tocando guitarra y me aburri.

Guarde la guitarra en el estuche y revise mi celular.

Siete llamadas perdidas de "MARI"

Suspire y la llame.

"¿hola?"

"hola, ¿Me llamaste?"

"¡Si, tienes que venir a mi casa AHORA!"

"Esta bien, ya voy." Colgué el teléfono. "¡Mamá voy a casa de maría!" grite mientras salía de la casa. Me subí a la moto y me fui.

Alrededor de quince minutos yo ya estaba en llega a la casa de mi mejor amiga. Apague el motor y amarre el casco al manubrio de la moto.

Toque la puerta y me abrió una impaciente María.

"Emma alfin llegaste."

"Tarde lo usuaaaa-"

Ella me tomo del braso y me tiro para que entrara "Ven, apurate!" me llevo a su pieza, me sento en la silla de su computador y me mostro la conversación de ella y James.

Marí: Hola!

James: Hey!

Marí: Vas a la fiesta mañana?

Al parecer no tienen buena ortografía para chatear por Messenger… realmente nadie.

James: Si, y planeo decirle algo muy importante a Emma. Porfa asegurate de que vaya a la fiesta.

Marí: estas pidiendo la nada… y que es eso que le diras?

James: nada

Marí: Dime y yo me aseguro que vaya a la fiesta de Tim.

James: esta bien…

Marí: y…..?

James: ella… ella me gusta

"Mierda…"

"¿Qué?"

"Nunca crei que eso fuese posible."

"¿Te gusto mi sorpresita?"

"si pero arruinaste la sorpresa que _él _me tenía." Le dije intentando sonar enojada, pero soné mas ansiosa que enojada.

_Sinceramente no podía creerlo_.

"Sí, pero tan solo mírate, con el hecho de saber eso solo quieres ir a la fiesta."

"¿Quién no?" le respondí prácticamente ni si quiera pensando en lo que dije.

Al darme cuenta en unos pocos segundos nos estábamos riendo.

"¿Vamos al parque?" logre preguntar cuando nos dejamos de reír, o más bien dicho cuando intentamos parar.

"Claro, déjame ponerme un chaleco antes." Entro a su closet, saco un chaleco naranjo y salimos de la pieza.

Antes de salir, María le dejo una nota a su mama.

El parque no era la gran cosa, solo lo típico… Caminos, arboles, banquitas, niños con sus papás o mascotas, parejas adolecentes, piletas, etc.

Por lo general me gusta subirme a la copa de los arboles pero como María no sabe escalar arboles por lo que cuando estoy con ella me quedo cerca del suelo. Amo todo lo que este a altura pero por algún motivo los vuelos en avión me descomponen completamente. Tal vez es esa sensación similar a la de la montaña rusa.

Absolutamente no vuelvo a subirme a una montaña rusa.

A penas encontré un árbol que me gustase, lo escale y María se sentó apoyándose en el tronco. Yo por mi lado me senté en una rama ancha para no caerme. Deje que una de mis piernas cayese mientras la otra estaba sobre la rama hacia lo largo topando con otra rama que crecía de la rama en la que estaba sentada.

Una vez que ya estaba cómoda le pregunta "¿Y que se supone que haga con James?"

"¿Qué esperas de él?"

"No lo sé…" dije mas como para mí misma pero sin duda ella me escucho. "Realmente no creo que debería darle importancia…" Le dije finalmente sin alguna esperanza en que lo que leí fuese verdad y nada más que un sueño.

¿Cómo podría ser posible que alguien tan simple como yo, le guste a ese chico que tiene novia, y algunas otras mujeres que morirían por estar con él?

¿Por qué yo?

"Tal vez… te pida salir contigo… no lo sé… incluso, se han dado rumores de que James y su novia no han tenido buenas relaciones y James va a romper con ella."

"Anda vamos, ¿Cuántas posibilidades tengo realmente de ganarle a esa… súper modelo que tiene? ¿Una de cien?"

"Tu negatividad no te llevara a muchos lados"

"Anda vamos, seamos realistas, esto no es nada más que un sueño."

"En el caso que realmente el estuviese enamorado de ti. Creo que necesitarías un arreglo. Definitivamente necesitas ropa nueva y algunos otros arreglos." María comenzó a verme con una diabólica sonrisa en su cara mientras mentalmente me hacía arreglos. Volvió a mirarme y comenzó a hacer una lista imaginaria.

Si hay algo que realmente me impresiona de ella, es lo rara y loca que puede llegar a ser, pero no hay mejor persona que ella. Puedes contar en todo… Tal vez no secretos pero eso lo hace un casi todo… Es humana, como todo otro humano se equivoca y tiene sus desperfectos.

¿Cómo sería un ser, físicamente y psicológicamente perfecto?

Siempre intente imaginar eso cuando estaba pequeña y en la clase de religión nos decían que Dios era el ser perfecto, ni un solo error en sus rasgos

"¡EMMA!"

"¡AHH!" el grito de María me despertó completamente de mis pensamientos y perdí el equilibrio cayéndome al suelo.

CRACK

"Creo que eso fue mi mano…" le dije voz baja intentando ocultar el dolor del golpe.

"Anda vamos tontita, aun tenemos que ir al mall." Tomo mi mano y me queje. Puso sus ojos en blanco por un segundo y los devolvió a la normalidad. Claramente estaba molestada por mi sobre actuación. Ni si quiera una buena actuación me salvaría de ir de compras con María. "No seas dramática, reina del drama. No tienes nada."

"¿Y tu como sabes si no me esguince o fracturé la mano?"

"No tienes hinchado ni nada. Y si vemos algo fuera de lo normal, te llevo a urgencia escolar. De algo debe servir ese seguro escolar."

El recorrido en el mall fue totalmente desesperante. Veinte tiendas de fiestas y vestidos y absolutamente ninguno que me gustara.

"Anda vamos, me rindo. No hay nada aquí." Le dijo con cero esperanza.

"No tienes fe ni gustos. Yo por lo menos vi…" Mientras ella contaba los vestidos que le habían gustado yo le acorte la respuesta.

"Te gustaron todos."

"Si pero esto no es sobre mi."

"Creo que mi mano se hincho…"

"Emma eres pésima actriz ya no sigas."

"Bien…"

"Nos queda esa ultima de ahí abajo. Si no saltamos la parte del vestido nuevo."

¿Qué pierdo con una tienda más?

Con una tienda más pierdo diez mil pesos. Ahh y también treinta y dos mil pesos.

"¡Diablos, gastaste todos mis ahorros!" Le grite a María

"Tu dijiste que pagabas… tu vestido era el barato… el mío el caro…" se rio un poco y salió bailando felizmente.

"Vencida por mis propias palabras…" Dije suspirando mientras María se reía.

Una vez que estábamos afuera de la tienda, María comenzó a hacer un chequeo en el aire.

"Listo…" me miro y dijo "Algo falta…"

"Nada mas, te lo ruego por-"

"¡YA SE!" Su repentino grito me hizo saltar. Sabía que internamente María se estaba riendo, aunque no lo fuese a admitir "¡UN CORE DE PELO!"

"¡NO!" ¿No se le pudo ocurrir otra cosa? "¡AYUDA!"

"No seas tontita, no es tan malo." Dijo María sonriendo malévolamente. Comenzó a tirar de mi mano y sin poner resistencia ella me jalo hasta la peluquería mas cercana.

Mi pelo llegaba mas o menos hasta mi cintura. Pero luego de que María hizo su jugada, nada mas llegaba hasta la mitad de mis brazos. Mis puntas automáticamente por el agua, se ondularon, pero no tan ondulado como para que se me recogiese y redujera el largo de mi pelo. Nada mas tenia algunas curvas a lo largo de todo el pelo… eso era uno de los efectos raros que me hacia el agua en mi pelo. Con el sol mi pelo que es café se tornaba rojo oscuro. Creo que lo único normal en mi son mis ojos café.

"¿María que planeas en este momento?, quiero saberlo antes de que hagas otra locura." Le dije asustada de otro ataque impulsivo desde su parte.

"Nada. Eso es todo." Dijo sonriendo. Nos fuimos juntas al parque y yo me subí al árbol.

"Y… ¿A ti quien te gusta?"

"Nadie…"

"Como digas María, tu sabes que si te gusta el amigo de James, no finjas."

"Cierto." Dijo escondiendo su cara de mi vista.

"BRRRPPP" La vibración de mi teléfono en mi bolcillo provoco que me cayera del árbol. Cuando aterrize al lado de mi amiga, ella estallo en carcajadas.

"Claro ríete… Ya que no me paso nada."

"Como quieras." Dijo y se continúo riendo.

"Era sarcasmo." Le dije pero continúo riendo.


End file.
